Kaiden Bugster
|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |casts = |firstepisode = Chasing the Mystery! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) |cast = Otoya Kawano Taro Suwa ("Heiji Uesugi") Yuji Oyakawa ("Shishido") }} is the monster born from data of the samurai-themed video game, Giri Giri Chambara. As recorded by CR, Kaiden is part of the Mid Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle: alongside Vernier, Gatton and Poppy. Character History Origin The boss of the Genm Corp. game Giri Giri Chambara, the character of Kaiden was conceived by Kuroto Dan, the teenage son of Genm CEO Masamune Dan. As a Bugster, Kaiden's origin is traced to the bug, which left what would be known as the Bugster Virus on the younger Dan's computer shortly following New Year's 2000. Secretly incubating the virus by infecting the young Emu Hojo with it, Kuroto Dan would arrange for its matured form to be extracted by Michihiko Zaizen ten years later, using it to execute the Zero Day incident in the following year. Initial Emergence Over five years after Zero Day, the Kaiden Bugster emerged from Detective Heiji Uesugi due to his stress at not being able to solve the case of Zero Day, which had caused the death of his son. Kaiden duels Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon and Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X in a sword fight, getting weakened by hits Drago Knight and Mighty Double Critical Strikes and retreating back inside of Heiji. He reemerges when Heiji again feels ashamed of his lack of progress on the case, fighting Brave Level 5 Full Dragon, but this time being defeated by a slash from Drago Knight Critical Strike. His debris are collected by Kuroto with the Gashacon Bugvisor. The Bugster Horde Kaiden was part of an perpetually reviving army of Bugsters which emerged in the real world as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World. This endless horde was held off by Kamen Riders Brave and Snipe, sharing the Gashat Gear Dual β and Hunter Gamer between each other, while Emu was sent from CR to the Game World to stop Dan. Ultimately, the Bugster horde was suddenly dissipated in an instant as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. Level 40 Advancing to Level 40, Kaiden emerged from Neironzu band member Shishido alongside Level 20 Motors and Level 40 Gatton. Engaged by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer, supported by , Kaiden and Gatton quickly fled, leaving Motors to be pacified. Confronted by the Kamen Riders at the Seito Stadium, Kaiden was engaged by Kamen Rider Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, who destroyed him with the Bang Bang Critical Fire. Soon after, however, Kaiden was revived among all component Bugsters through the Gashacon Bugvisor by Parado as Kamen Rider Chronicle commenced. Kamen Rider Chronicle Serving as a boss within the Kamen Rider Chronicle game, Kaiden was defeated by the Ride-Player Nico Saiba, earning her the Gashatrophy of Giri Giri Chambara. Gamedeus As one of the component Bugsters of Kamen Rider Chronicle, Kaiden's power was channeled by the last boss Gamedeus, allowing him to skillfully slash his opponents as performed during his battle against Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer. Super Gamedeus Kaiden was one of four Bugster bosses that were summoned against the Kamen Riders by Masamune Dan once he became Super Gamedeus. They were eliminated with Gamedeus' virus by the vaccine spread through Doctor Mighty XX by Poppy Pipopapo's sacrifice. Personality Kaiden acts like a highly skilled and well-seasoned samurai, challenging his opponents to sword duels while touting his own skill. Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . - Monster= : Kaiden's main form. Like other Level 30 Bugsters, it overtakes the host's form when they become stressed enough. ::Powers and Abilities ;Swordsmanship Proficiency :As a boss character of Giri Giri Chambara, Kaiden possess tremendous skill in swordsmanship. His usage of Kaiden Sword-Pair implies him to be a practitioner of . ::Weapons ; :A pair of katana utilized by Kaiden. When any Collabos Bugsters utilized the power of Giri Giri Chambara, one of the Kaiden Sword is inherited to them as Collabo Sword. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 21 - Level 40= Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 24 - Level 60= Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 37 }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kaiden Bugster is voiced by Otoya Kawano (かわのおとや Kawano Otoya). His suit actors are Takuma Komori and Shogo Teramoto Etymology "Kaiden" is an abbreviation of Kaiden"|免許皆伝}}, refers to the permission of education system for semi practitioners of various Japanese classical martial arts and ways. Notes *Being born directly from Giri Giri Chambara, the three Bugsters that use the Giri Giri Chambara Rider Gashat receive their katana and chest armor from this Bugster. Unlike Kaiden, their capes were colored silver instead of red. KREA-Collabos_Bugster_Girigiri.png|Collabos Bugster (Giri Giri Chambara) Collabos giril.png|Collabos Bugster (Proto Giri Giri Chambara) KREA-Giril Bugster.png|Giril Bugster *Kaiden Bugster has an oni face design on his hat just like the oni faces on the Hibiki Riders' helmets. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **''Kamen Sentai Gorider Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 42: God Arrives! **Episode 44: The Last Smile See Also *Chambara Gamer - Kaiden Bugster's counterpart. *Collabos Bugster (Giri Giri Chambara) - A Bugster that utilizes the power of the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat. *Ageha Takeda - A Next Genome Institute worker that utilizes the power of the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat to become Giril Bugster. *Collabos Bugster (Kamen Rider Genm) - A Bugster that briefly utilizes the power of the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat after switching from Proto Gekitotsu Robots and finally Ganbarizing. Sources *'' '' - Page 9 References Category:Bugsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Demon Monsters Category:Tengu Monsters Category:Oni Monsters Category:Yokai Monsters